


A Random Encounter

by stellacanta



Series: How would Cat/Human romances work anyway? [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku | Campus Apocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: A chance meeting between brothers while Shinji is sleeping.





	A Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say that Gaghiel/Shinji is a crack pairing, but somehow ...

He can’t help but glare a bit at the black cat lazily resting in Shinji’s embrace. As if the cat knew he was watching, it looks at him and meows quietly. He twitches a bit.

He turns from the cat to look at Shinji sleeping peacefully. A smile forms on his face and he reaches forward to brush a stray strand of hair behind an ear. He hisses and draws his hand back when the cat swipes at his hand before he can reach the strand. The full force of his glare is aimed at the cat. “He’s not your human. Back off.”

“ _Neither is he yours_.” The cat blinks at him. He gets the sense that it is also smirking at him. “ _Especially since you’re not here anymore_.”

He narrows his eyes at the cat. Of course one of his brothers and sisters would have moved in with Shinji when he was away. “I might not be here anymore, Gaghiel, but I have it on good authority that he still thinks of me.” As if on cue, Shinji stirs in his sleep and murmurs his name. He smirks at the cat who is now scowling back. “See?”

The cat snarls at him and turns back to Shinji, nuzzling his face and giving small kitten kisses to his cheek. “ _Yes, but you’re not here now are you? So who do you think is responsible for caring for him and making him forget about you? That would be me. Go away Tabris, you’re not needed here_.”

Kaworu scowls and physically steps forward to lift Gaghiel out of Shinji’s grasp. Shinji shifts and weakly reaches for the cat who is hissing and writhing in his hands. “ _Let go of me Tabris. I will not stand by idly and have you undo all my hard work!_ ”

“Sweet dreams Shinji-kun,” he whispers as he leans close to the other teen and kisses him on the forehead. “Don’t forget about me. I’ll be watching over you.”

“… -aworu-kun.”

* * *

Shinji blinks awake to the meows of a cat and the whisper of a breeze through an open window. He looks at ceiling in confusion before sitting up and looking around him. There’s no one else in the room besides him and the cat.

Confused, he sits there and stares at the wall before he remembers the cat. “Hey how did you get down there?” The cat seems annoyed that it’s not in bed with him, and he wonders if he shoved it out in his sleep. “Oh, I’m sorry if you got pushed out in my sleep.” He reaches down and places the cat in his lap, where it curls up to stare at him with wide eyes. “I just-” He sighs before giving the cat a rueful smile. “-I dreamed that I met an old friend again. Kaworu-kun.” An exhale as he tried to grasp at the remnants of his dream.

“This- this might be a silly question but he wasn’t here last night was he?” The cat stares at him silently with unblinking eyes. He smiles sadly. “Yeah, silly question I know. I just- I thought I heard his voice in my sleep. Must have been the dream I had. It was- it was a nice dream to have after so long.” Heartbeats pass as Shinji remembers the times he had with the other teen. “I just wonder how he’s doing now. If he still remember me.”

The cat paws gently at his face and he snaps out of his reverie. He smiles softly at its antics as it stares up in his eyes and purrs gently. “Yeah, there’s nowhere to go from here but forward. I’m glad I have you around.” He pulls the cat to himself and shivers when a cold breeze passes through the room. He looks to the open window. “Did- was that window open last night? Urgh, what was I thinking, I could have gotten a cold.”

He sets the cat down on the blankets and gets up to close the window. He doesn’t notice the white haired boy watching him somberly from above. “Someday Shinji-kun. We’ll meet again.”


End file.
